Cant Stop My Longing For You
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Alot of lust,passion, and love between Rose and Dimitri. Rated M for content.


I sat up in bed, the constant yearning for Dimitri overpowering my own conscience. I stood up, sighing as the soft wool of my rug rested on my feet. Before I knew it, I was out the door, and halfway down the hall.

Crap! A guard stopped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think youre going?" he asked, looking down on me, but not crushing my lust and passion for the love of my life.

Me, being the Rosemarie I am, looked up at him with a sad and wilful expression. "Please", I begged lightly. "I need to see Dimitri, its an emergency"

I always knew I was never good at compulsion, let alone be able to perform it, but this guard let me through. He was one of the hardest guards to get past, especially at this time of night. He led me ot Dimitri's room without another word.

The fimiliar smell and look of his wood carved door almost set my heart on hold. The last time I had been here, it had been for the exact opposite reason.

"I`ll be fine from here, thanks" I told the guard, and he nodded once before walking away. I knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had gotten this far.

"Roza" Dimitri said breathlessly when he opened the door. The way he said my name in his sexy Russian accent set my heart fluttering. "Is there an emergency?"

I stood for a moment, taking in him in all his pure hotness. He was wearing boxer shorts, and his perfectly toned chest was flawless. I recalled that my mouth was open, and I shut it quickly.

"Yeah, a very big emergency" I said, my eyes not leaving his chest.

"What is it? Is it Lissa?" he sounded concerned. I loved how caring he was for my best friend, and even more for me.

"No, I have an emergency. Can I come in?" I asked seductively, trying not to make it too obvious that I wanted him. My eyes didn't really help me.

"Sure" He held the door open and stepped back. I walked in, and the smell of honey and vanilla wisped around the atmosphere. I heard the door click closed and took it as my cue. I whipped around and he was right there. Merely two inches away. I kissed him, and all my worries, all the world, seemed to stop. I felt him kiss me back, leading me to his bed.

"Wait, whats the emergency again?" he asked, putting a finger to my lips.

"Oh, right, the emergency….I didn't have one. I just want you so bad. Why? Don't you want me?" I asked, disappointment painting my features.

"Oh, believe me, I want you more than ever right now. Just when you said there was an emergency, I grew concerned" Dimitri unbuttoned my top as he said this, and I tried to suppress moans.

We just sat there, teasing each other and removing garments of clothing, until Dimitri took charge and pinned me down on the bed aggressively.

"Youre an animal today, comrade" I said, breathing heavily.

"Ill offer you a deal. You never call me comrade again, and I will let you kiss me during practice. But, I said during practice, so you actually have to practice" He said, trailing wet, hard kisses back up the inside of my left leg.

"Can I kiss you any way I like? anywhere?" I stuttered. I hated having this disadvantage when he did anything to me.

"Any way you feel. Anywhere you want, from the waist up, or the knees down" he said, coming back up and filling me with him.

"Dang it" I cursed, moving under him. We both moaned and climaxed at the same time.

"You are a very naughty girl. I am not letting you anywhere near there when anyone can walk in. Still a deal, though?" Dimitri inquired, watching me roam around his chest with hot, furious kisses and soft, gentle bites.

"Yeah, sure. Thankyou for letting me do this tonight" I said sweetly. He kissed me lightly on the nose.

"No problem, happy to be of service. I hope the guards arent suspicious; they probably expected you to be out of here hours ago"

"And the moaning didn't really help"

Dimitri laughed, and my face lit up. I loved his laugh; it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Okay, maybe I just sounded like a little kid.

" I should go" I said, getting up. The cold immediately hit me, and I shivered. He noticed and hugged me tightly from behind.

"Let me help you get dressed again" he whispered next to my ear in his thick accent. His hot breath on my neck just before he pressed his lips to it felt like bliss.

He sent kisses all over my body as he helped me to get dressed. I slipped on the boxers, whilst he buttoned up the top.

"So I will see you in a few hours at practice?" I asked, delighted to see him so much in a day.

"Yeah, you will. What are you going to call me now, instead of comrade?" he asked, giving me a long, passionate kiss.

"I will get back to you on that. Im not that sure yet" I said. "Thankyou again for before" I said once again as I stood outside his door.

"Don't mention it" he winked at me before closing the door. I skipped off to my room in a happier mood, still on a high from his love.

When I got inside, I decided to get changed for practice so I wouldn't need to when I got up. When I took my boxers off though, they were black instead of pink. I was wearing his boxers-and he was stuck with my pink glittery heart ones.


End file.
